


Soulmates

by Xelas



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), others - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas
Summary: À TERMINER





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres aux vitres brisées l’empêchant de les agrandir davantage. Elle s’étira, puis soupira. Parfois, elle aimerait ne jamais se réveiller. Non qu’elle soit suicidaire, mais l’idée que sa vie consistait désormais à combattre des morts-vivants et à trouver des aliments encore consommables l’attristait quelque peu. Elle en arrivait à regretter sa vie d’avant, quand ses seuls soucis étaient son B en maths ou une énième dispute avec sa mère. À cette époque, malgré son maigre cercle d’amis, elle avait toujours quelqu’un à qui se confier. Ces pensées sombres lui rappelèrent qu’elle ignorait où se trouvaient ses amis à présent — probablement morts ou en fuite. Quant à son frère, il s’était pris de passion pour l’étude des zombies dans leur milieu naturel et elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis bien des semaines.  
Consciente que s’apitoyer sur son sort ne l’avancerait à rien, la jeune femme repoussa la couverture rêche sous laquelle elle était blottie puis se leva avant de se munir de son couteau, un réflexe qui lui était devenu vital. Poussant la porte qui séparait la chambre où elle avait dormi de la pièce commune, elle jeta un coup d’œil discret afin de vérifier qu’aucun zombie ne se trouvait aux alentours et aperçut sa mère discutant avec Strand, tous deux un pistolet à la main. Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête dans la direction de l’adolescente en l’entendant arriver.  
« Bonjour Alicia, la salua Madison. Bien dormi ?  
\- On peut dire ça, répondit sa fille. Y a eu du nouveau pendant la nuit ?  
\- Si tu ne tiens pas compte des deux ou trois zombies qui ont essayé d’escalader la barrière, non, fit Strand d’un air blasé.  
\- Et Travis ?  
\- Il récupère de ses émotions récentes, fit Madison, je n’ai pas osé le réveiller. Regarde dans les placards si tu as faim, il doit bien rester quelque chose de mangeable. »  
Coinçant son arme dans sa ceinture, Alicia ouvrit les placards au hasard et y trouva un paquet de céréales à moitié vide, mais qui ne semblait pas moisi, qu’elle déposa sur la table. Elle s’assit sur une des chaises et commença à manger directement dans le paquet — quand on vit dans un monde apocalyptique, on se préoccupe peu des bonnes manières. La bouche pleine, elle demanda : « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait aujourd’hui ? Maintenant qu’on s’est fait voler l’Abigail, on a plus vraiment d’endroit où aller… ». À ces mots, Strand grogna. Il était toujours en colère contre ceux qui avaient eu l’audace de lui voler son bateau et comptait bien le récupérer un jour. Non seulement le yacht leur avait offert un échappatoire lorsqu’ils avaient fui le continent bombardé par l’armée, mais c’était également la dernière chose qui lui rappelait son mari décédé il y a peu.  
« Je l’ignore, soupira Madison. J’aimerais retrouver Nick…  
\- Et moi mon bateau, glissa Strand.  
\- … mais je ne sais pas dans quel état est Travis. »  
Alicia se mit à mastiquer avec application les céréales au goût fade, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle ne s’était toujours pas habituée au fait que sa mère ne lui cachait plus rien des problèmes qu’ils rencontraient. Auparavant, Madison s’efforçait de faire bonne figure peu importe les circonstances. Même si elle ne faisait pas tout le temps illusion, sa fille aimait la croire car elle s’en sentait rassurée ; aujourd’hui, c’était loin d’être le cas.  
Un bruit de pas tira Alicia de ses pensées. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, elle se saisit de son couteau, craignant qu’un zombie ait réussi à entrer dans la maison. Elle se détendit en se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait seulement de Travis. Madison se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, puis lui proposa de se restaurer. Il secoua la tête avant de poser la même question qu’Alicia :  
« Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd’hui ?  
\- Je pensais partir à la recherche de Nick, fit prudemment Madison, maintenant que je sais qu’il est en vie et probablement dans les parages.  
\- Ça me va. Après tout, je n’ai pas pu sauver Chris, alors autant sauver Nick tant qu’on le peut encore. »  
Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce. Le fils de Travis avait été tué il y a peu de temps et la petite troupe savait qu’il se reprochait sa mort. Cependant, la délicatesse devait être une notion inconnue pour Strand, qui suggéra tout naturellement :  
« Êtes-vous sûrs que cela est une bonne idée ? Si Nick ne se trouvait pas loin, il a dû voir les lumières de l’hôtel, pourtant il n’a pas cherché à nous contacter. Peut-être souhaite-t-il se débrouiller de son côté ?  
\- Tu insinues que le fils de Madison ne souhaiterait pas revoir sa propre mère ? s’exclama Travis en abattant son poing sur la table.  
\- Du calme, chercha à l’apaiser Madison, ce n’est pas ce que Victor a voulu dire.  
\- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? rétorqua son mari qui ne décolérait pas. Toutes les personnes présentes ici savent pertinemment que Strand ne se préoccupe que de lui-même et de sa survie !  
\- Voyons, ce n’est pas vrai…  
\- Chercher Nick ne ferait que le retarder dans sa fuite. Trouver son bateau minable est bien plus important à ses yeux ! »  
Estomaquée par l’accès de colère injustifié de son beau père, Alicia reposa le reste des céréales sur la table et bredouilla un prétexte pour s’échapper de la pièce.  
Une fois dans le jardin, les éclats de voix lui parvinrent assourdis par les murs de pierre. Le silence était presque total, uniquement troublé par des chants d’oiseaux. En inspirant profondément l’odeur de l’herbe séchée, la jeune femme eut l’illusion, l’espace d’un instant, que c’était un simple matin d’été et que des hordes de zombies aux alentours n’essayaient pas de la dévorer vivante.  
Sa rêverie fut interrompue par Strand s’écriant « Quand allez-vous cesser de poursuivre un fils qui a choisi de vous abandonner, alors que vous avez une fille qui est restée et qui attend simplement que vous vous rendiez compte qu’elle existe ! ».  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Madison sortit en trombe de la maison, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sac à dos sur l’épaule, suivie de près par un Travis furieux. D’un ton qui transpirait la colère contenue, elle lança un bref « Réunis tes affaires, on s’en va » à sa fille avant de se diriger vers la voiture garée devant le jardin.  
S’abstenant de commenter, Alicia obéit. La raison pour laquelle sa famille passait tant de temps à se disputer lui échappaient. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point la vie était courte, et à quel point elle passait vite.

* * *

Les cheveux au vent, Alicia laissait ses pensées vagabonder, tout en écoutant d’une oreille distraite les adultes décider de la direction à prendre — les rares panneaux de circulation dont les inscriptions étaient encore distinctes n’avaient plus aucun intérêt, il fallait se fier à son instinct seul. Elle songeait à Ofelia, qui s’était enfuie de l’hôtel il y a plusieurs semaines et dont elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. À Nick également, qui lui manquait plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre. À tous ceux qu’ils avaient perdu en cours de route.  
La voiture s’arrêtant brusquement la ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient arrivés devant ce qui semblait être la frontière, si ce n’est que l’installation tombait en ruines et qu’une importante odeur de pourriture flottait dans l’air. Les écriteaux souhaitant la bienvenue aux voyageurs étaient branlants. En ouvrant la portière, le regard d’Alicia s’arrêta sur ce qu’elle identifia comme étant le canif de son frère : elle-même avait gravé leurs initiales dessus, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son cœur manqua un battement.  
« J’ai trouvé le couteau de Nick ! » cria-t-elle aux adultes qui inspectaient les alentours. Tandis que sa mère accourait, la jeune femme continua d’observer autour d’elle. Sa panique grandit quand elle remarqua que tout semblait indiquer qu’il y avait eu lutte. Des effets personnels étaient disséminés ça et là, un fusil était abandonné sur le sol et des taches de sang constellaient le béton. Elle leva des yeux effrayés vers Madison.  
« Cela ne prouve rien, affirma cette dernière malgré le fait qu’elle semblait vouloir rassurer autant sa fille qu’elle-même. Nick a pu s’échapper dans la précipitation et laisser tomber son canif.  
— Ou alors il a été capturé par l’armée, lâcha Strand qui les avaient rejoint.  
— Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? s’étonna Alicia.  
— Leurs motivations restent mystérieuses à mes yeux, lui répondit-il. Peut-être se soucient-ils plus du respect des frontières qu’une invasion de zombies. Ou bien ils voulaient vérifier qu’il n’était pas infecté avant de le laisser traverser. »  
Le silence retomba. Les Clark savaient que la dernière hypothèse était peu probable, mais l’idée que Nick ait été tué leur était insurmontable. Durant quelques minutes, ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot, puis Travis reprit la parole : « Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’on arrivera à rien en restant plantés là. On va trouver un moyen de passer et on repartira avec la voitu… ».  
Il fut forcé de s’interrompre lorsqu’un bruit de respiration sifflante et de grognements affamés devenus douloureusement familiers leur parvint. Alicia se retourna d’un mouvement brusque. Une horde de zombies titubaient dans leur direction. Ils étaient certes moins nombreux que certains groupes qu’ils avaient croisé auparavant, néanmoins elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau si les morts-vivants parvenaient jusqu’à eux. Elle s’apprêtait à obéir à Strand qui leur avait hurlé de courir avant de se rendre compte qu’elle ne pouvait partir alors qu’elle ignorait si Nick se trouvait parmi eux. C’était stupide et inconscient, elle le savait, mais elle devait savoir. Dans un coin de son cerveau, elle entendit vaguement sa mère crier son nom.  
Elle recula lentement tout en s’efforçant de distinguer les visages des zombies, ou du moins ce qu’il en restait. N’en reconnaissant aucun, Alicia décida qu’il était temps de fuir. Elle se mit à courir vers l’endroit où sa famille avait fui. Dans son dos, elle entendait le souffle court des zombies qui se rapprochaient trop vite. La jeune femme manqua de se figer sur place quand elle réalisa qu’elle était partie dans la mauvaise direction. Ses compagnons se trouvaient de l’autre côté, hors de portée.  
Dans un état de panique total, elle franchit une barrière. Mauvais choix. Plusieurs zombies déambulant au hasard se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, la fixant de leurs yeux vides. Alicia jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.  
Tandis qu’elle cherchait désespérément un échappatoire, un coup de feu se fit entendre, puis deux, puis trois. Les morts-vivants s’écroulèrent et une inconnue aux cheveux blonds et sales apparut dans son chant de vision. « Grouille-toi, je pourrai pas les retenir longtemps ! » ordonna celle-ci à Alicia. Cette dernière ne discuta pas. Qu’elle la connaisse ou non, cette fille venait de lui sauver la vie.  
Les deux jeunes femmes coururent quelques mètres jusqu’à ce que l’étrangère avise une cabine frontalière qu’elle escalada d’un mouvement souple. Elle tendit une main gantée de noir à Alicia qui tentait de faire de même et l’aida à se hisser à ses côtés.  
Hors d’haleine, la brunette laissa ses yeux glisser machinalement vers sa sauveuse. Elle eut le souffle définitivement coupé en reconnaissant le visage de la personne qu’elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À TERMINER

Estomaquée, Alicia continuait de fixer l’étrangère quand elle sentit des souvenirs doux-amères remonter à la surface.  
Elle était allongée sur de douces fourrures d’animaux, sur lesquelles elle se serait volontiers endormie si une douleur atroce ne lui transperçait pas l’estomac. Une odeur de bougies, si particulière mais qu’elle aimait tant flottait dans l’air. Elle haletait, sentant son corps combattre la blessure en vain. Penchée au-dessus d’elle, l’amour de sa vie la fixait d’un air désespéré. « Tu ne peux plus rien faire », articula la commandante d’une voix faible. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Le prochain commandant te protégera ». Clarke secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas du prochain commandant » souffla-t-elle, ses mots arrivant de plus en plus assourdis aux oreilles de Lexa qui sentait ses dernières forces la quitter. « C’est toi que je veux ».  
Alicia fut brutalement ramenée au présent par l’étrangère qui la secouait :  
« Désolée d’avoir interrompu ta rêverie poupée, mais il se trouve qu’il y a un ou deux zombies en bas qui souhaitent nous bouffer en guise de casse-croûte alors plus vite on bouge de là pour retrouver tes potes, mieux c’est.  
\- C’est ma famille, pas mes potes… bredouilla une Alicia encore médusée.  
\- Oh, excuse-moi. Ça peut te paraître incroyable mais avec tous ces zombies à mes trousses j’avais autre chose à faire qu’essayer de déterminer leurs âges respectifs. Trêve de bavardages, on s’en va !  
\- Juste une chose… C’est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Elyza. Elyza Lex, si les noms de familles servent encore à quelque chose dans ce monde. Toi ?  
\- Alicia Clark.  
\- Alors en route Alicia ! J’espère pour toi que t’as pas le vertige. »  
Elyza escalada les quelques centimètres qui séparait l’endroit où elles s’étaient réfugiées d’une sorte de poutre reliant les cabines, suivie de près par Alicia. Celle-ci jeta un coup d’œil en contrebas et frémit. La horde qui l’avait poursuivie il y a quelques minutes se trouvait juste sous elles, impliquant que si l’une des deux tombaient, c’était la mort assurée. «Imite mes mouvements et tout ira bien » ordonna la blonde à Alicia, qui hocha la tête. Cette dernière ne souffrait pas du vertige mais la menace des zombies qui n’attendaient qu’un faux mouvement de sa part manquait de la pétrifier sur place.  



End file.
